


Promise

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School, Innuendo, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Public Display of Affection, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loving relationship, punk!loki, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki loves his girlfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a bit different...

Her hips were thrusting against him, working the strap on deeper into him. Loki had never expected this from her, he had never anticipated being so submissive to the shy, reserved little miss Sigrid. 

He lifted his head up, twisting around to try and catch a glimpse of her. He let out an “oof!” When she shoved him back down.

“Stay down,” she said. And then when he started pushing back into her, she slapped his ass. “Stop moving. It’s easier for me if you stay still.”

Would anyone believe his shy, pretty-in-pink girlfriend was a dominatrix in the making? He highly doubted it. But it made it all the more exciting and sordid, knowing that his girlfriend was a little demon. He groaned into the pillow he was chewing on, hands gripping at the duvet for dear life. He loved this. He loved her. God, he never wanted her to stop.

“You’ve definitely done this before, haven’t you?” She said, sounding slightly out of breath. “You’re taking me so well, baby.”

“Oh fuck…” he hadn’t expected her calling him baby to make him nearly climax. “I’m really close…”

She pulled out, manoeuvring him over until he was settled on the bed facing her, supported by the pillows. She got into position between his legs, grabbing some lube and smearing it over the dildo. “Is that enough?” She asked him.

“Yeah.” He licked his lips in anticipation. 

She pushed herself into him again, shifting to adjust her position. Loki marvelled at the concentration on her face, the way her brow was creased, the way she was so focused. He shuddered, moaning loudly when she bent over and started sucking on the head of his cock.

“Oh my fucking god!” Loki buckled beneath her, panting and writhing desperately. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-“

She removed her mouth from him, stroking him whilst simultaneously thrusting into him, keeping up the merciless pace even as he started spilling over her hand, his whole body quivering. When he unleashed a wail, she released his cock, wiping her hand on his belly, smiling pleasantly.

“Was that good?” She asked, grinning when he nodded vigorously. She pulled the dildo out of him and stood up, working on removing the strap on. Loki could only sit back and watch, exhausted and sated and very pleased with himself.

“You came so much.” She returned to the bed with a wet flannel and started wiping him clean. “That was fun. I’m looking forward to doing it again.”

“Me too.”

She leaned down to press a kiss to his belly. “Maybe next time we should get one of those cages that holds your cock… uh, what are they called?”

“A chastity cage?”

“Yeah. That.” She tapped her bottom lip with her finger, considering something. “But then again, I don’t want to be cruel.”

“Sig…” Loki reached for her, tugging her down next to him so he could kiss her sweetly on the lips. “You could never be cruel.”

“Mm…” She sighed, nuzzling into his palm when he started caressing her cheek. “Was I alright?”

“More than alright. You were amazing. When you called me baby, I nearly came.”

“Really?” She grinned at that. “What other names should I call you? I don’t want to say any mean ones, unless you’re into that.”

“You could call me slut,” Loki said, blushing up a storm. “I don’t mind being your slut.”

“Mmm, okay.” She traced a long line down his chest with her index finger, brushing over the fine layer of chest hair. “Maybe we should invest in some different sized toys, I’d like to see you taking a bigger cock.”

“Oh fuck…” Loki bit his lip, feeling his cock twitching. “I’ve awakened a beast.”

“Raaawgh!” Sigrid pretended to growl at him, giggling when he acted scared. He giggled along with her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. 

“Beastie…” He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against her jawline. “My little beastie…” He pressed a second kiss on her neck. “Menace.”

“Your beastie,” she whispered, wiggling against him. 

“My beastie.”

He ground into her, his cock only half-hard, but it didn’t matter, not when he lowered his hand to start stroking her clit. She gave a low whine, shuddering beneath him. “I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, okay? Then you’re gonna suck them clean.”

“Okay.” She placed her hands on his hips, watching his fingers start pumping into her soaked cunt. Her head fell back, a needy moan escaping her parted lips. “Loki…”

“Legs up.” 

She brought her legs up, draping them over his shoulders as he continued pumping his fingers into her, his thumb rubbing her clit vigorously. He pushed her legs back until she was bent almost in half, bringing his lips to one of her nipples, sucking and tugging roughly, drawing out sharp little hiccupping whimpers out of her. She clenched around his fingers, her hips jerking on their own accord.

“Loki… I’m gonna…”

“Come for me,” he growled, “Come right fucking now.”

She came with a joyous shout, hands coming up to grip onto his shoulders, body shaking beneath him, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Magic fingers…” she gasped out. Loki laughed at that.

“Magic fingers indeed.”

-

Loki ran his hand over his newly shorn hair, enjoying the way it felt. He’d only had his hair shaved on one side, the rest of his hair currently flopped over the other side, coming down to his jawline. He’d been tempted to get highlights, but he decided against it, preferring to keep his black hair the exact colour it was.

He was waiting for Sigrid, fiddling with one of his studded leather cuffs, feeling rather nervous about what her reaction would be. He needn’t have worried.

Sigrid came out of the building, looking tired after her appointment. She didn’t spot him at first, but when she did, she stopped walking. She licked her lips slowly. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Loki wrung his hands together. “How did your appointment go?”

“I need to get written permission from…” she trailed off. “Could I touch it?”

“Touch what?”

She closed the gap between them, going onto her tiptoes. “Can I…?”

“Yeah.” He placed his hands on her waist, sighing softly when her fingers brushed over the soft hair on his head. 

“It’s so soft…” she whispered. “It suits you.”

“Thanks.” He tilted his head down, brushing his lips over hers chastely. “Tell me about your appointment.”

“There’s not much to tell, really.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, sighing tiredly. “I need to speak with my Nan, once she gives me permission, I can get access to the fund without having to go through Bragi.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Loki kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get a drink, shall we?”

“Yeah.”

They ended up in one of the nearby restaurants, ordering themselves an early dinner. They were tucked up in the corner, left to their own devices for the most part, which suited them both just fine. 

“Try this,” Loki said, bringing a piece of the steak he’d been eating up to Sigrid’s mouth. She ate the piece, blushing a little when he leaned forward to whisper, “You’ll be tasting much better meat than this when we get home.”

“And there was me looking forward to using one of our new toys.” Sigrid smiled coyly. “I want to show how much I appreciate your new haircut by rewarding you.”

“Oh?” Loki’s cheeks warmed up. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” She nudged his thigh with her foot, a wicked glint in her eyes. 

He admired the dildo they’d newly purchased, already imagining how much fun they were going to have with it. He turned when he heard the bathroom door opening, the air leaving his body.

“Sup.”

“Sup…” Loki sat down heavily on the end of the bed, gawping at her in amazement. “When did you get that?”

“I’ve been saving it.” Sigrid blushed as she shrugged, and he knew it was taking all her confidence to stand there in such a slinky black number. He was so proud of her. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Colour me surprised.” He extended a hand towards her. “Let’s get prepared, shall we?”

They spent a while getting settled with the double ended dildo, first inserting it into Sigrid and then, after a copious amount of lube, sliding it into Loki. He was straddling her for ease of use, keeping his weight on his knees to prevent himself from crushing her. 

The vibrations of the device helped ensure they didn’t last long, but it was worth it for the new experience. He bounced up and down without a care for how loud he was being, fondling and massaging her lace-covered breasts, worshipping her with his gaze. She had her hands resting on his thighs, head tossed back, gazing up at him through her thick lashes.

She made a whining noise, trying to pull him down. Loki grinned, leaning over to start kissing her, shuddering as his climax washed through him. She whimpered out his name, hissing when he extracted the toy from them both. He slipped his still-dripping cock into her, grunting at how sensitive he was. 

“Fuck!” he hissed. 

“Language!” she teased, laughing breathlessly at the pretend scowl he gave her. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, pounding into her until she cried out his name, sending him surging into a second climax. 

“Oh… fuck…” He slumped against her, face pressed against her heaving chest, her hands coming up to caress down his back. “Are you up for some more?”

“In a little bit, yeah.” She brushed her fingers over the shorn side of his scalp. 

They stayed entwined together for a while, no words necessary. Their peace and quiet was disturbed by the doorbell ringing.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Sigrid asked, sitting up and reaching for her dressing gown.

“No.” He pushed himself up and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. He followed Sigrid out of the bedroom, lingering in the hallway behind her when she went to answer the door. 

“It’s a bit early for pyjamas, isn’t it?” came the familiar voice of Loki’s sister Hela. Loki groaned under his breath. Great.

“It’s been a long day,” Sigrid explained, stepping aside to let her in. Hela smirked when she saw Loki’s state of dress.

“Oh? A long day, you say?”

“Yes,” Loki said through gritted teeth. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to invite you both around to mother and father’s for dinner tonight. So get dressed… actually, take a shower first. I’ll be waiting here for you two. Chop chop!”

As Hela went into the sitting room, Loki and Sigrid dragged themselves back to the bedroom. Loki started tidying up, cursing his sister’s name. Sigrid went into the bathroom, and seconds later stepped back out to say, “You heard what she said. We need to take a shower. Come on.”

Loki smirked. 

-

“I think you’d look good with a collar.”

Loki smirked at Sigrid, who was idly tracing her thumb along his neck, a thoughtful look on her face. “You want me to be your pet?” he queried, smirking wider when she nodded.

“I saw this video of this woman pegging a man outside, he was wearing a collar and it really suited him…” She pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. 

“Do you want to take me outside?” 

“It’s too cold right now, maybe in the summer.” 

He knew she was being entirely serious, the thought making him stupidly giddy with excitement. He managed to keep calm, instead rolling over so he was on his side facing her, resting his hand over her heart. 

“I want you to collar me,” he whispered breathily, hoping to sound seductive and coy all in one. “I want you to claim me.”

“I’ve already claimed you,” she boasted, smiling softly. “Multiple times.”

“My ass is most definitely yours,” he agreed, making her laugh. “Every single inch of me is yours. Always.”

“Ditto.” 

It was a few days later when Loki returned home from college, worn out from dealing with idiots. He put his bag down and saw something on the kitchen table with his name. A brightly wrapped present. Huh. 

Early birthday present? Early christmas present? His birthday was in a few days time, after all. He checked the label, which read: Open Me Now. So he obliged, ripping off the gift wrapping. He swallowed thickly.

It was a beautiful leather collar. 

There was a note that fell out of the wrapping paper: Wear Me.

He obliged yet again.

He decided he was going to surprise her, putting on his studded leather cuffs and his nipple clamps. He waited patiently in the bedroom on the floor by the end of the bed, hands behind his back, head bowed as though in prayer.

Five minutes later, he heard the front door. He waited, heart beating rapidly, his excitement building. His cock was standing tall and proud, showing off just how excited he was.

“Loki?” Sigrid said softly, slowly pushing the bedroom door open. She took a quick intake of breath, cheeks darkening. He heard her set her bag down and kick her shoes off, biting on his lip to stop himself from grinning like a fool. He didn’t look up, breathing out shakily when her soft hand rested atop his head. “You got my present, then.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He nearly started grinning when he heard her give a soft gasp. He shifted his weight on his legs, licking his lips. She gently nudged his chin up, crouching down so she could start kissing him. She reached behind him and touched his wrists, pursing her lips. “I think we need the other cuffs.”

“Of course we do, Mistress.”

He dutifully turned around, his face pressed against the mattress when she removed his cuffs and put on the cuffs with the metal chain, forcing him to keep his hands together behind his back. 

She told him to get onto the bed, and he did as she instructed, thankful that she helped him up. He kept his face pressed into the mattress, backside resting on his heels. He moaned when she spread his cheeks apart. “Did you prepare yourself?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.”

His cock gave a happy twitch.

He listened to the sound of her rummaging around the room, after what seemed like an eternity groaning in relief when she knelt behind him and pushed the toy into him, her hips slapping against him as she started a punishing pace.

“Oh fuck…!” He groaned, writhing and grinding down on the bed. She slapped his backside, sending a spike of pleasure surging through him.

“Stop moving!”

“Sorry, Mistress.”

She grabbed the metal chain attached to the cuffs, forcing his back to arch when she yanked him up. He was panting like a wanton whore, wishing she would touch his cock, just to ease some of the pressure.

“Please, Mistress, please touch me-!” He rutted back into her. “Fuck! Please! Fuck fuck fuck…!”

“I won’t touch you if you keep swearing.” 

He let out a whine. “Please…”

She spanked him again. 

“Stop whining.”

“Mistress, I need to come… please, touch me, please!” He grinned against the mattress when she spanked him once again, not caring about how much he was drooling. “Please! Please fuck me harder! Fuck me so hard, I want you to fuck me so hard I start crying!”

She abruptly pulled out, leaving him clenching around thin air. He squeaked in an undignified manner when he found himself being pushed over, gazing at the flustered features of Sigrid.

“Stay there.”

He did as she requested, watching curiously as she removed the strap on and set it to one side. She rummaged in their toy box, pondering something, before taking out one of the butt plugs. He swallowed thickly.

“Mistress-”

“Did I say you could speak?”

“No, but you never said I couldn’t speak.” He grinned slyly, laughing quietly when she climbed back onto the bed and yanked on the chain of his nipple clamps. “Mm, harder.”

“Incorrigible,” she muttered. She grabbed the lube and smeared it over the plug, instructing him to push himself up so she could insert it. Once it was snugly inside him, she climbed into his lap and pushed herself down onto his cock.

“Oh shit…” 

“Language…” she whispered, her fingers tracing over the leather collar. “It suits you.”

“It does…” He leaned forward, hoping for a kiss. “Please?”

“Not yet.” 

He didn’t last much longer, coming inside her, crying out hoarsely when she continued bouncing on his cock. He was sobbing from the overstimulation when she finally came, panting and gasping for air. She pushed herself off him and lay down next to him, pressing her face into his chest. 

After a few minutes, she started removing his nipple clamps. He winced as the blood returned to his nipples, more tears coming to his eyes. She removed the plug and the cuffs and finally the collar, setting them all to one side before drawing the duvet over them both. She kissed his tears away, holding him gently as he continued to weep.

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, letting out another sob when she kissed one of his tender nipples.

“I love you too,” she whispered in return. 

“Sigrid…” He sat himself up, hastily wiping his face dry. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand. “I know this is probably the stupidest moment to do this, but I want to… I want you to know how much I love you.” He removed the small black box from the drawer and presented it to her.

“I know how much you love me, Loki.” She smiled at him tremulously, taking the little box in shaking hands. 

“It’s more of a promise, it’s not… me proposing. Not yet.” Loki licked his lips nervously when she opened the box. “I’ve got a chain for it so you can wear it around your neck.”

“It’s beautiful.” She took the ring out and slipped it onto her left ring finger. “I should get you one.”

“You’ve already got me the collar, I think that’s proof enough that we’re meant for each other,” he smirked. He laced their fingers together, pulling her closer so he was able to start kissing her. “I adore you.”

“I adore me too.”

“Minx.” 


	2. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of sorts

Loki Laufeyson, resident bad-boy, goth extraordinaire, hottest boy in town, was asking  _ her  _ aka Miss Sigrid ‘Pretty-in-pink, book-worm, loner’ Larsson on a date.

He was high. He must be high to ask her out.

Or maybe she was being punked.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

“You want to go out with me…?” Sigrid stammered out, cheeks redder than the strawberries she had been eating. 

Loki shrugged. “Yeah. I thought we could see a movie, maybe? Or if you want to do something else, we can. I’m game either way.”

Sigrid blinked rapidly, trying to wrap her head around what the hell was happening to her. “Uhh…” She closed the lid on her tub of sliced strawberries, not realising that her hands were visibly shaking, enough to draw his attention. “Listen, I’m really not in the market for being… pitied or… or someone’s dare… I’m sure there’s tons of other people you’d rather be asking out. You don’t need to… humour me.”

He pulled the chair out next to her and spun it around, sitting on it with spread legs, arms draped over the back. “What makes you think I’m humouring you?” he asked seriously.

“Be-because I’m a loner and a freak a-a-and you’re you, you’re… uh… you know, you’re hot, people know you, you’re… you’re…” She scowled at the grin on his face. “What?”

“You think I’m hot?”

Sigrid rolled her eyes. “Don’t play coy, you don’t suit it. You’re the hottest boy in school.”

“Only in school?” he teased, biting on his bottom lip. Sigrid found herself rendered temporarily speechless when he leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath on her face. “Have you ever wondered why I chose to sit next to you the first day I got here?”

“Lack of anywhere else to sit?” she answered dryly.

He smirked. “That, and…” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her face felt like it was on fire. “You caught my eye straight away. You’re gorgeous, darling. The most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Are you… are you sure you’re not pulling my leg?” she whispered, unconsciously reaching out until her fingers were digging into the leather of his well-worn jacket. “Are you being genuine?”

“I’ve never been more genuine in my entire life.”

They were seconds away from kissing when the mood was abruptly interrupted by the bell signalling the end of lunch. Loki swore under his breath before offering her a soft smile. “Would you like me to walk you home after school?”

“Um… yeah, okay. I’ll wait outside the front door for you…” She stood up, packing away her lunchbox and water bottle. “You’ve got… physics next, yeah?”

“Yeah. Geography?”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the students were swarming to their collective classrooms, a few teachers hurrying them along. Sigrid found herself reaching for Loki’s hand, finding enough confidence to go onto her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. 

“See you later.”

“See ya…” As she walked away, Loki gazed after her with a wistful expression, touching the spot she had kissed. 

He was already waiting outside when she left the building. Once he saw her, he tossed his cigarette down and put it out with the tip of his boot. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” he said, smirking when she blushed. He opened his arms out wide and brought her into a tight embrace, not caring that there were people giving them funny looks. He didn’t care. Let them know!

Sigrid breathed him in. He smelled of cigarettes and leather and something distinctly masculine. She was rather reluctant to let him go, but they were in the way of other students leaving, so she was forced to step aside. She smiled when he took her hand in his, squeezing gently. 

They made idle conversation as they started walking to her house. Once they reached her front door, Sigrid hesitated before shyly asking, “Would you like to come in?”

Loki beamed at her. “I’d love to come in.”

Sigrid blushed at his suggestive wink, focusing on unlocking the door before letting him inside. “Would you like something to drink?” she asked politely. When she turned around, she found herself being pushed against the wall, her breath catching in her throat. Her lady parts started pulsing. Oh boy…

“You like this, don’t you?” he murmured, voice dark and delicious and sending chills through her. 

“Yeah…” she swallowed thickly, her heart skipping a beat when he pressed his crotch against her belly. “Oh…”

“This is what you do to me,” he whispered, lowering his head until his lips were brushing against her earlobe. “I don’t want to pretend any longer. I don’t want to pretend that I am not completely in love with you, Miss Larsson. I have been in love with you since day one, since you gave me your pencil and helped me find all my classes. I wasn’t brave enough until today. I wish I could have told you sooner.”

“Loki…” she gasped out. “Kiss me. Please.”

His lips crushed against hers, hot and insistent and intoxicating. She couldn’t get enough. She wanted more. She needed more. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth greedily. When they broke for air, Sigrid found herself gasping out, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Are you sure?” he whispered hoarsely. “We don’t need to rush…”

“I-I-I… I want you. I want you so much, Loki. I never thought… I never thought you’d be interested in me…”

“I don’t have any protection on me, Sigrid. We don’t need to rush, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Can we still go upstairs? N-Nothing needs to… happen…” She blushed at how she was coming across. “I don’t mean - I mean - I don’t…”

“Shh.” He silenced her with a firm kiss. “Lead me upstairs, baby.”

Loki was grinning to himself as he ate dinner later that evening. He was in such a good mood he didn’t even care when Odin made his usual snippy comments. His unusual mood seemed to worry the rest of his family, who probably thought he was on drugs. 

Oh, but love was such a sweet, sweet drug!

When he retired to his room for the night, he saw he had a message from Sigrid. He opened the attached file and instantly had to sit down, overwhelmed by the picture of her standing in a steamy bathroom taking a picture of her in a short towel, breasts barely concealed, face obscured by the condensation.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned, not at all ashamed when he unzipped his trousers and started palming at his throbbing erection. He decided to be bold, sending her a snap of his cock poking out of his trousers. With the picture he attached the message: _ This is what you do to me. _

Half a minute or so later, he received another attachment from her. He groaned, nearly cumming in his trousers. It was of her, still in the bathroom, showing off her bare breasts, one nipple pinched between her dainty thumb and finger. 

He had to see her. He texted: _ Are you alone right now? _

Moments later she replied with:  _ Yeah, mum’s away for the next few days working. Why? _

_ Can I come over? I’ll get condoms on the way over. _

He waited for what felt like hours for her answer.

_ Hurry. _

As soon as he entered the house, she shut and locked the front door before dragging him up the stairs. She shoved him onto her bed and removed her towel, revealing her wet, naked body. 

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned, sitting up so he could start removing his clothes. He pulled out a pack of condoms and flung them to the bottom of the bed. “Here.”

“Good.” Sigrid didn’t know where all this bravado was coming from, but she used it to her advantage, taking out a foil wrapper as she watched him quickly strip. Once he was naked, she awkwardly helped him put the condom on before letting him roll her onto her back.

“Confession time,” he said urgently, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me either.”

He hesitated, breathing in and out shakily. Sigrid squirmed beneath him. “Fuck me, Loki,” she whispered, “I want you to fuck me so much… fuck me…”

As he slowly pushed into her, she hissed, bracing herself. They worked together slowly, until finally, he was completely submerged within her. 

“Oh my fucking god…” he panted. “Shit… Shit! You’re so fucking tight…”

“You’re so big…” she whispered, blinking back tears. “Thank god I regularly fuck myself with a dildo.”

Loki blinked down at her before laughing. “Really? Fuck, you little minx…”

After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Sigrid pushed him back and made him lie down. She straddled him, positioning herself over him before sinking down onto his cock. Loki was entranced by her bouncing breasts and flushed skin, greedily groping her breasts and down her sides, in complete and utter heaven with his corrupt angel bouncing on his cock.

Her hand grabbed the base of his throat, squeezing until he saw stars. He groaned loudly, hips bucking wildly. “Fuck! FUCK! Fuck… I’m gonna…”

He came with a hoarse cry, Sigrid joining him seconds later. Afterwards, they lay tangled together on her bed, shakily holding one another. 

“You’re a little menace, aren’t you?” Loki said weakly. “Fuck…”

“Mmm…” She leaned over to kiss him. “You really don’t know what you’ve let yourself in for.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote more badly written smut yeeeahhh

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really have an ending, but I might write more if the mood takes me. Hope you enjoyed some badly written smut!


End file.
